Lost Memories
by ClockworkMinds
Summary: Devitto has no clue how he got to America. He wakes up in Central Park in the middle of winter, in bloody clothes. He's found by smeone who knows who he is. Devit is also wanted by several world government agencies. And they want him dead. Can Devitto escape and start a new life? Or will he be the cause of World War 3? (Rated T for future plot line.)
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, well, this one is based around the one and only Devitto.(David) He is pretty cool, if you ask me...I love the twins. This will be sort of...I don't know. You'll see._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Only the plot in this fanfic. (_**_I won't be posting a disclaimer every chapter. I think you know the routine.)_

**_Warning: _**_Language (coughKANDAcough), some blood, a little violence._

* * *

I groaned, irritated with the fact that it was cold and snowing. I hate snow. It didn't exactly snow in England. England...

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't even in England anymore. I was on a park bench somewhere in America. The only things I was wearing was leather pants, a tank top smeared with dried blood, and a thin fur-lined jacket. Why was my shirt covered in blood?

"Hey, Mister? Are you okay?"

I looked up. A girl with black hair streaked with purple and blue stood in front of me, waving her hand in my face.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You're covered in blood. And you don't look too good."

"Where am I?"

"New York. New York City, to be exact. Do you know where you're from?"

"England." I said. I tried focusing on the girl, but my vision was too blurry

"Okay. That's a start. Do you know your name?"

"Devitto."

"What kind of name is that?"

"It's David in Japanese." I grumbled, feeling nausous.

"Oh. I'm going to call 911, okay?"

It took me a few seconds to process what she said. I knew 911 was the emergency number here. "No, don't. I can't exactly go to the hospital if I only know my first name. I don't even know if this is my own blood."

The girl put her phone away. "Okay then, Devitto. I'll take you back to my apartment and we'll get you cleaned up."

I nodded, trying to stand. I swayed but the girl caught me. "I'm Ash, by the way."

"Hi, Ash." I said, giving her a weak smile. My surroundings were coming back into focus. Ash was about my height. She was lithe and well built for a female.

Ash helped me across the street. We hobbled up a set of stairs to a brick building, which appeared to be where she lived. Ash pulled out a set of keys, fumbling for the right one. I caught a glimpse of a gun in a shoulder holster.

Ash shoved the door open, dragging me in. "Allen! Kanda! Help me, will you?!" Ash yelled.

I flinched at the volume of her voice. I never knew something could hurt your head that much. I groaned and covered my ears, squeezing my eyes shut.

Footsteps thundered down the stairs. "What did you go on another extreme shopping trip?" a light voice asked. "You know, I've told-," the voice stopped. "Uhm, Ash. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, Allen. I do. I tihnk he's got a concussion. A major one. He can barely talk."

"Kanda, this isn't good." Allen said.

"I know, Moyashi." the man named Kanda growled.

Ash crouched down in front of me. "Devitto, can you tell me today's date?"

"Oh, sure. September third."

Ash threw a worried glance at Kanda. "Kanda, come here. You're the medic."

"Ugh. Fine." Kanda came over, replacing Ash in a kneeling position. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he held his hand in front of my face, a fair distance away.

The room was already spinning, but trying to concentrate on one thing was not an option. "Quadruple of quadruple." I groaned

Kanda sighed. "Follwing my finger."

I could just barely tell where his hand was. I followed it weakly, afraid I'd black out or get sick if I moved too fast.

Kanda pulled out a flashlight and shone it in my eyes. He pulled at my eye lid.

"Ow. Hey, that hurts." I mumbled.

"Good. That means you didn't damage your sight. You do have a conussion though. And a pretty bad one at that. What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm awake and in England, next I'm here. And it's snowing. And across an ocean."

Kanda sighed. "Well, today is February Ninth. You don't remember anything in between?"

"No."

"Ash, we have a problem. He has no clue about anything. At least he knows his name." Kanda looked up at Ash. "He has amnesia and a bad case, too. Not that the concussion is any help. I can draw blood and test it for any drugs or odd substances."

"Do it." Ash nodded. "Allen, you and Kanda take him to the guest room and get him settled in."

"Hai." Allen said.

I felt myself being lifted and carried up a set of stairs. Then I was being stripped to my underwear and re-clothed with flannel pants and a black t-shirt. Covers were being pulled over me and a warm towel being pressed to my head. The bandages were being removed around my neck. I felt the sting of a needle in my arm and peroxide on my neck.

"Ow." I hissed.

"Sorry, sorry. But your neck is cut and your collarbone is broken. You have a few wounds in need of stitches. I'm going to give you anesthetic, okay?" Ash said.

"Yeah." I mumbled, losing conciousness.

* * *

I felt like I had been hit by a train. I groaned and made attempts to sit up. I immediately regretted it, feeling nausea wash over me.

"I don't think moving is such a good idea."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Ash was sitting in a chair next to me, her eyes closed. Her black hair was in a long braid flipped over her shoulder.

"Obviously. God, my head hurts," I lay back int the pillows.

"You want some aspirin?"

"That would help a ton," I said.

Ash walked out of the room, only to return a minute or so later with a glass of water and two aspirin.

I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position, gratefully taking the water and pills, swallowing them ad letting the cup rest in my hands on my lap.

"Devitto, do you remember anything?"

I looked at her. Ash was't a blurry outline anymore. Nothing was, really. "Nothing besides my first name an where I came from."

Ash folded her hands in her lap. "Devitto, you may not believe me, but I do."

"You do what?" I was confused.

"I know who you are. I know how and why you ended up in America. In this spot, I can't tell you. I can tell you the rest though. If you'd like.

I nodded, wanting more than anything to figure out who I am...or was.

"We met in England three years ago. You worked for a corporation called Noah's Ark Industries. Your adoptive father owned it. You had a few brothers and sisters. There was also a secret side to the company. You were trained to be an assassin. We Eden Corp. found out. Kanda, Allen and I work fo them. You were sent to kill us, but you refused to because you and I had become so close."

I sucked in a deep breath. "So you're saying we knew each other?"

Ash smiled. "Yeah. Not only that, but we sort of fell for one another. I'm guess your 'father' gave you some sort of serum that caused your memory loss then beat the shit out of you. For a while. Then left you here to die."

"I'm sorry." I said

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault your father did what he did. He just isn't too keen on traitors." Ash shrugged.

I leaned my head back against the headboard. "I wish I could remember you." I whispered.

Ash touched my hand. "Devitto, we'll get this figured out. I promise. We'll get you a whole new life started." Ash smiled at me.

Our skin touching felt like an electrical shock. Her hand was warm and comforting.

Then it felt like I was drowning. My breath was sucked out of me and something invsible nd very heavy sat on my chest. I tried to breathe, but ended up hyperventalating.

_There was a girl wth white-blonde hair sitting next to a man with long, dark hair pulled back from his face. In his lap was a boy -or were they a girl?- grinning like a fool. The girl smacked the dark haired boy upside the head and he gave her a stern look. Then he handed he his wallet and she marched over to the ice cream shop across the road. I followed her in._

_She had a voice like chimes. _

_I looked up to see her watching me. "I know you were staring at me. I'm Ashlynn." She held out her hand for me to shake it._

_"David."_

_Everything went black._

I sat bolt upright gasping for breath. Ash was on the other side of the room by the door. Kanda was leaning over me with his eyes narrowed. Allen was...somewhere.

"Yup. He's fine. I think he just blacked out." Kanda said, looking at Ash. "Are you sure we shouldn't take him to the hospital?"

Alice shook her head. "No. He sad he didn't want to go, so we're not."

Kanda sighed. "Ash, I realize what he means to you. But this isn't the Devitto from England. I mean, he is, but he isn't."

"I know, Kanda. Go help Allen get dinne ready, please."

Kanda hugged Ash quickly before leaving. He left the door slightl ajar. Ash came over and sat down on my bed, looking saddened. "I'm sorry."

I cocked my head. "For what?"

"For hurting you. I touched you and you blacked out."

"I remembered, something though. We met in an ice cream shop."

Ash's eyes lit up. "Yeah, we did. Kanda hates sweets." she smiled weakly.

"You noticed I was watching you and you walked right up to me and introduced yourself. You hair was blonde...almost white."

"I dyed it. Sort of a...childish thing to do. But I did it. Kanda wasn't too happy at first."

"He looks fine now."

He ignores it. He's mad because my hair cooperates and his doesn't. Unless I help him."

"Ash! Breakfast! Bring Devitto down if he can stand!"

"Okay, Allen!" she grinned. "C'mon. Let's go get breakfast.

* * *

_There. First chapter down. DO NOT EXPECTED ME TO UPDAT THIS FEQUENTLY. I have Illusions and Forbidden, don't forget, but I'll update as much as my mind provides me with ideas. Sorry about it, but that's my mind._

_~ClockworkMinds~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Now that my laptop is done being uber-retarded, I can get on with writing LM. Sorry for the wait, guys. I've got two others going and its crazy...plus I've not left my house for like a week. So I'm going stir-crazy and all I do is lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Fun, right? _

_Anyways, go watch/ read Blue Exorcist (Ao No Exorcist) if you haven't. It's epic. And I think I found Kanda's long-lost twin. Cupcakes and a special chapter of LM for the person who guesses who I think it is. Seriously. Or I'll write a one-shot. Your choice._

* * *

Ash led me into the kitchen, where Allen was glaring at Kanda. Kanda was ignoring him to the best of his ability, until Allen chucked a spatula (one of the metal ones) at Kanda's head. In return, Kanda turned around and flicked a spoonful of pancake mix right into Allen's face. I started laughing hysterically, but was rudely interrupted by pancake mix.

"Hey! That was unnecessary!"

Kanda smirked. "No, it wasn't."

"Kanda! Be nice, will you?" Ash pulled four plates from the cupboard. "Coffee, David?"

"Uhm, yeah, Sure. Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Grab the forks out of the drawer to the left of the sink. Oh, and some knives."

"Hai," I nodded. The drawer was a bit close to Kanda.

He noticed me looking cautiously at him, like he'd do something. "I don't bite, you know. Piss me off and I will."

I gave him a forced smile. "Right. I'm sure you don't,"

Kanda whirled on me, waving a saw edged spatula thing in my face. "My bark is worse than my bite. Watch it. I can't kill you or do any damage to you. You'd better thank Ash for that."

I opened the drawer and got four forks and knives out. "I don't plan on starting anything. Hell, this agency you guys are talking about could be a lie. And me be an agent? You're kidding."

"You wish we were,"

I carried the silverware to Ash. "Thanks." She said. Our hands touched again, but this time there was no electrical shock like before. Ash pulled away rather quickly.

Allen reappeared, his hair pulled back into a low pony tail. "Kanda, do that again and I'll throw hot bacon grease at you."

"Is that so, Moyashi?"

Ash cut in. "Boys, stop it right now. Act your age, please."

Allen burst out laughing. "I'm only twenty-two!" he whined.

Ash crossed her arms, looking irritated. "Allen. You're a fed. I don't care if you're twenty-two or not. I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did." she walked from the room.

Kanda was glaring at me. "What?" I shrugged.

"Kanda, don't. It's not his fault. It's all of ours. I'll get Ash. You two finish up breakfast, will you?" Allen left the room.

I unfroze and went to the frying pan. Flipping the last of the bacon on the plate, I glanced at Kanda. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help.

"Che. Get your ass as far away from here as possible." He growled. "But Ash won't allow it. I love her to death, but she's too soft sometimes. She cares about too much." Kanda leaned forward on the counter.

"I can't do anything. I'm totally defenseless. I'm useless too."

"No one is useless. You can help, David. Just convince yourself you can!" Ash was standing in the doorway. "And if you blame yourself for what happened, don't. It was all of our faults. Kanda and Allen included. Now, onto breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us."

"We're going shopping." Kanda stated.

"Yup! We all need new clothes. We also need to stock up our pantry for this winter." Ash grinned, pouring a ton of syrup over four pancakes. "And I'll take David clothes shopping while you and Allen go look for yours."

"Che. Whatever." Kanda growled.

We started breakfast in total silence. That is, until Allen poked Kanda because he was glaring at me. Ash burst out laughing at Kanda's expression, which was one of annoyance and love. Allen and Kanda really loved one another, but I had a feeling Allen annoyed the hell out of Kanda sometimes. Kanda gave Ash his signature glare. She grinned and held her hands up in surrender before going back to eating.

Ash's phone beeped. "Hello?" She answered, looking upset. "But Mom. I'm on the job today. I always am. You know I can't help you."

I looked at Allen who shrugged. "Her mom wants her to come over everyday nearly. Ash's mom knows Ash is CIA."

Kanda held his hand out to Ash for the phone. "Mom, Kanda wants to talk to you." Ash gave Kanda the phone and sighed.

"Mrs. Cramer. Ash has a job to do today. You'll have to excuse her." Pause. "Yes, I do realize that nearly every time you call she's on the job, but your daughter is a United States Federal Agent. She cannot skip them." Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll get her out there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone.

"I'm guessing we have to hurry up and get the shopping done so we can go visit my mother."

"Sadly, yes. It won't be that bad." Kanda said, handing Ash her phone. "If you would just go over there on your free days she wouldn't do this."

"Like hell she wouldn't! I couldn't go one day in college without her nagging me to come home. Hence why I went out of state. I should have gone out of the country."

"Right. As if that would have worked. You mother would've just found out where you were and flew out to you to nag you."

"True. Come on. Let's finish eating and go before my mom calls again."

* * *

Twenty minutes later I was in the foyer with Allen, waiting for Kanda and Ash. Allen had his eyes closed and his head bowed. He was sending off strange vibes. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it felt like he was scared. Maybe it was just me.

"I'm sorry about Kanda. He's not much of a people person." Allen lifted his head a looked at me.

"I never would have guesses. He's got such a sweet demeanor." I said sarcastically.

Allen chuckled. "True. He's never taken to new people well. I'm surprised they've not booted him yet."

"I don't think they can, really. If he's one of the best agents, they won't risk losing him because of his attitude. They'd rather lose him in the field and not have to worry about him." I said.

"Isn't that always the case?"

I shrugged. Ash was the first down the stairs, Kanda a few feet behind her. Both were wearing military jackets and dark jeans. Ash had combat boots on. "First thing is first. Always wear boots and have a knife in them. Oh. And have your badges on you. Kanda's driving can be rather questionable at times."

"And yours isn't?" He retorted.

"Any who, David, you're with me. We are going in separate cars because I have a truck and it can fit three, but we have four. Kanda and Allen will be right behind us at all times." She grabbed a set of keys off the rack by the door. Kanda and Allen shared a quick kiss before exiting the house.

Ash had a blood red Camero. The interior was black leather. "If you reach under the back seat, there's a latch. Pop it and lift the seat. Pull out two handguns and three extra mags. Also grab two switch blades and two tasers. Those suckers come in handy in close combat."

The backseat was indeed a hidden compartment made to be entirely undetectable by normal people. "Hey, uhm...is there a second layer to this thing?"

"Oh, right. Just press the black square in the top left."

I brushed the button and the top layer folded up into the seat. I pulled out what Ash told me to. I sat back in the seat and she peeled out of the drive. "Shit!" I fell into the seat, cracking my head on the window. "Kanda's a bad driver? What about you?!"

Ash grinned. "Nope. Kanda has taken out mailboxes and ran red lights. I've done no such thing."

"Oh really? I detect sarcasm."

"No, you detect the truth. I've never gotten a ticket."

"You're still young," I said.

"Whatever."

The windshield flashed blue. A map of blues and greens popped up with seven red blips. "What now, Kanda?" Ash sighed.

"It's Allen doing that. I don't question him." Kanda said.

"No one questions him. Not even Komui."

"Komui?" I cocked my head.

"Our boss." Kanda and Ash said together.

"You can hear me without a headset?" I choked.

"Pfffttt...yeah. This is a highly complex COM system. Designed by Komui." Kanda responded.

"Kanda be nice!" Allen scolded.

"I am. You just don't realize it, Moyashi."

"How many times hve I told you my name is Allen?!"

"Guys. Guys! Calm down will you?" Ash shook her head. "You two are worse that injured geese."

"Did you just compare me to a goose?" Kanda growled.

"Oh, I did honey. And you can't do anything about it. Seeing as how I have the tasers."

"You know those things don't phase me."

Allen laughed. "They aren't the weak ones. I replaced them with new ones that inject you with a tranquilizer. Beware, Kanda. Ash is armed and dangerous."

My eyes widened. "You? Dangerous?"

"Oh yeah." Allen's face appeared on the windshield. "Don't worry. No one can see us. Ash finished second in a fight ring, right behind Kanda. It was those two against each other and she took him down."

I saw Kanda give Allen a dark look. "Shut up, beansprout."

"Hey. We're here. Let's get this over with."

We parked and got out. This wasn't going to end well. I just knew it.

* * *

_I have had it with society these days. I'm just done. This has to do with the idiots at my school. They're just outright stupid and I'M DONE. They need to go die in a hole. Or at least act their age. No one wants religion shoved down their throats. I just-no. Just no._

_I hope this chapter was good. It's the final semester and I'm going to push myself as much as possible. I don't know how often I'll be updating. Forbidden is on hold until I get another two or three chapters up on Illusions. i've got some typed, but am uncomfortable with them. _


	3. Shopping Trip and Trouble

_For Guest who read this and didn't like it, because I'm pretty sure you'll see this. If you don't like it, don't read it honey. I'm sorry, but if you think you're trying to be mean, you're not. It just motivates me. When you're a writer, no matter what the reviews, you're happy with them._

_Anyways, school is almost over. And next month this time, I won't be on for 3 or four days. That is, if the hotel doesn't have internet. If the hotel DOES have internet, then I will make attempts to update. I figured I'd tell you now when I remembered so you guys didn't think I'd died or something._

* * *

Apparently the place we were at was called a shopping mall. I'd never heard or seen one. But yet here I was, standing in front of a huge concrete building. There were a lot of cars that shone brightly in the sun.

"What's wrong, David?" Ash looked at me, closing her car door.

"Nothing. I don't remember this."

"What? A mall? I don't think they had one in England. They just had underground shopping centers."

"Underground?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. I don't think there are malls in England. I'm not sure. We didn't go anywhere but London and Cardiff."

"Oh," I jumped when I heard the loud purr of Kanda's car engine. He pulled up next to us, actually smiling. I threw a worried glance at Ash, whose eyes had widened. I didn't know these three well enough, let alone Kanda. I just knew he didn't like me, was grouchy, and didn't smile. Maybe that was just around me.

"Oi, what are you staring at, baka?" Kanda stood, glaring st me, smile gone.

"Sorry," I looked back at the mall.

"Kanda! Be nice, will you?" Allen scolded. "It's okay, David. He's just irritable."

Ash sighed loudly. "Allen, when _isn't _he irritable?"

Allen shrugged. "When he's around me and me only, I guess. I don't really know."

"Come on, boys. Let's go and get this over with. I don't need my mom calling me to yell about how I'm not there." Ash began walking toward the glass doors. I ran to catch up with her, leaving Allen and Kanda behind. Ash held the door open for us. In the two seconds I had turned around for, I saw that Allen was literally dragging Kanda to the doors. Kanda was resisting, but coming with Allen reluctantly.

A security guard spotted us right off the bat. He calmly approached us, his hand resting on his taser gun. "Listen, you four. Leave now before I call the cops."

Ash whipped out her badge. "We're feds buddy. We've got this kid here under witness protection."

The man's jaw dropped. "Three federal agents in one facility? Never heard of that,"

Ash gave him a sweet smile. But her words were coated with poison. "Now, I'd get my hand off of that radio if I were you. There'd be no point in calling us in when I can just as easily call my boss,"

The guard released his grip on his radio. "Sorry, Ma'am. Didn't mean no disrespect."

"Stupid guards. Always looking for trouble."

"We could have taken him down." Kanda stated.

"No, Kanda. He didn't do anything to us. Let's just get this over with. Meet you back here in two hours."

* * *

Two hours later, I stood with Ash in the food court, waiting for the other half of our group. Kanda and Allen were now about twenty minutes late. We were watching the food court opening to the mall intently.

"Do you think they forgot?" I asked.

Ash shook her head. "Nah. I'm sure the two lost track of...time..." She trailed off, realizing what they could be doing. I hope to God they aren't doing what I think they're doing." She groaned and tipped her chair on the back two legs.

I got the message. I felt my face pale. "Me too," I whispered.

Ash pulled her phone out and looked at the time. "Ugh. I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything?"

I shook my head. I wasn't really hungry or thirsty, which was weird. Breakfast was well over five hours ago. Ash stood and made her way through the hordes of people to the tiny Starbucks stand.

"Hey, David. Where's Ash?"

I jumped and turned around in my seat, seeing Allen and Kanda behind me. I merely pointed at the Starbucks stand. The two scanned the area I was pointing at, seeing Ash after about five seconds.

"Why is she over there?" Kanda sighed.

Allen shrugged. "The girl lives off of coffee. That was a stupid question, Bakanda."

Kanda narrowed his eyes at Allen. "Excuse me?"

"Now, now, you two. What did I say earlier?" Ash was standing behind Kanda, a large Styrofoam cup in hand. "Let's get out of here. My mom has sent me at least thirty texts in the past five minutes."

We made our way back out to the cars, only to find some hoodlum kids leaning up against them. On was actually on the roof of Kanda's Porsche. Kanda went into kill mode, reaching for something in his boot. He pulled out a police baton (one of the newer ones where you press a button and they snap out) and clicked it to extend it.

"Get the fuck off my car!"

The boys laughed drunkenly. "Oh, what's this? Are we on your car, sir? Well guess what? It's ours now."

Ash had her gun and badge out. "I'd leave if I were you." she had her finger tensed on the trigger.

"I'm afraid not, little girl. You fake cops can't do shit to us."

Allen cut in. "Actually, we aren't cops. We're federal agents. So back off." Allen was maintaining his calm for the moment. And he was probably the most dangerous of the three of them.

I realized I had left the gun Ash told me to bring in the cup holder of the car. The only weapons I had now were my, hands, feet, and head. I didn't have any fighting skills. How the hell would I stay alive?

One of the men, obviously the leader of the pack, reached out for Ash's face. She slapped his hand away with her gun, bringing her foot to his knee and continuing the motion to hit his crotch with her knee. Ash dropped down next to the man and gripped his chin. "That was a big mistake, buddy. Now call your dogs off."

The man giggled. "No, I don't think so, darling. You'll have to deal with us first."

Kanda let loose several silenced shots. Two of the remaining thugs dropped. Kanda then holstered his gun and ran at them with the baton. One of them had managed to escape and was headed right for me. I did what I could and swung at him, feeling my fist connect with cartilage. The guy dropped like a rock with his nose gushing blood.

"Damn, boy. Get in the car before the cops come." Ash commanded. "And lay in the back, will you?"

I nodded, running for the car. Just seconds after I shut the door, I could hear sirens. Moments later, they were screaming at Ash, Kanda, and Allen. Kanda and ash were yelling back, whereas Allen was talking calmly to an officer.

"What on Earth happened hear?"

Ash scoffed. "Bastards tried taking my car. Had to do something."

"Is that so, Miss-,"

"Miss Ashlee Ford. CIA federal agent. I even have a badge."

I heard Kanda grunt and Allen say something in Japanese. I could just barely see them on the other side of the car, arguing about something.

"Well I'll be damned. Welcome to town kid. You best take your friends home before homicide gets called in. I'll put this in my report. Would you mind coming up to the station within the next few days?"

"Not a problem." Ash opened the driver's side door. "You can get back up in about five minutes. We've got to get to my mom's. I have a feeling we'll be staying the night."

* * *

_Anyways, the plot bunnies attacked. Big time. Expect MAYBE two more chapters by next Tuesday. And you should go read Forbidden and Illusions my other two fanfics. They are Yullen (AllenxKanda). _

_Go check out my Livejournal, username is on my profile. There's some useful writing tips._


	4. Home Not-So-Sweet Home

_Another chappie! School is out and I'm not grounded for grades and I don't have a car to get to work. So I'm at home to write more for you guys!_

_Please don't kill me for being soooooooooo late on this. I love you all._

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up when we hit a bump or something in the road. I bounced on the seat, smacking my head on the roof of the car. Ash was watching the road, her sunglasses on and with the ait conditioner going full blast.

"Where the hell are we?"

Ash glanced at me. "The middle of freaking nowhere. Literally. My mom lives down the road a little. She's a crazy old bat."

I chuckled. "That's not nice."

She didn't flinch. "Love, wait 'til you meet her. Then you'll agree with me."

Ash's phone began ringing. She looked around frantically for it. Then I realized it was under my seat. I bent down to retrieve it.

"Can you answer it?" I nodded.

"Hello?"

"Ash? David hand the phone to Ash." Kanda's sharp voice came through the speaker. "I don't need to deal with you. I need to talk to Ash."

"Uhm..."

"Yeah, I heard. Kanda, be nice. I'm not answering!"

"She says she doesn't want to talk."

"Che. Whatever." Kanda hung up. He was pissed.

I set the phone in the cup holder, waiting for Ash to say something. She just sat in the driver's seat, looking smug. "That bitch needs to learn that I don't fucking talk or text on the phone while driving."

"Safety thing, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. My sister was in an accident last year because she was stupid even to text while she was driving. Now she's paralyzed from the waist down and is prone to seizures. And she blames it on me."

"Why you?"

"She says I stopped unexpectedly. She wasn't even paying attention and was going seventy miles an hour. Not my problem she shouldn't be driving. It's not my fault my mom didn't believe me when I told her ho bad she was."

"And how old is your sister?"

"Twenty-eight. She got pregnant at seventeen, dropped out, then got her GED. Then she started driving and going to college and can't do shit for herself now. My mom expects me to provide for her. But I can't as I'm work for the government and she wasn't on the list when I started."

I didn't respond. I didn't know how to. Ash pulled into a stone driveway that went down a hill and into the woods. We crossed a few creeks and a river (that had a covered bridge) before reaching a huge, sprawling house. It was mostly brick and a gray color. There was a lot of sun from the clearing provided from the house. Ash pulled in next to an Escalade. Kanda pulled up next to her, Allen was out first, looking upset.

"Welcome to my mother's humble abode." Ash said. She shut the car off, ran a hand through her hair, and removed her sunglasses. "Let's do this."

Allen was already at the door, ringing the doorbell. A woman in her late forties opened the door, smiling. She pulled Allen into a hug and motioned for Ash to come up to the porch. I followed behind her, and Kanda behind me. I could feel the hatred rolling off of him.

"Ashlee, who's your friend?" the woman exclaimed.

"Uhm, Mom, stop please. David's in witness protection." Ash crossed her arms.

Ash's mom scanned me head to toe. I felt uncomfortable under her gaze. Then she got really close to my face and I leaned back, away from her. She met my eyes and I squeezed mine shut. You know what they say: The eyes are the windows to the soul.

"Mom, leave him alone, will you?"

I felt her mother lean back. "I don't approve. He seems like a street rat."

"Mom!" Ash yelled.

"I don't approve of you either. So everything works out, doesn't it?" I retorted.

Kanda stifled laughter, turning it into a cough. Allen stared at me in amazement and Ash just burst out laughing. Her mother, on the other hand, looked pissed that I had talked back. She glared at me, hoping I'd break under her motherly stare. Truth be told, Kanda's glare was scarier. And who thought that would be possible?

Ash's mom turned around, hands on her hips. "Ashlee Jamie Stark. How could the government possibly want a snarky boy like this saved from whoever is after him?"

"Because they're the same people who tried to kill me."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Stark. But Ash is here to visit and not get told off and yelled at." Allen said, trying to be friendly.

Mrs. Stark looked at Allen, relaxing some. But she was still tense from the near fight. She led us into the house, showing us the living room and moved herself into the kitchen to make tea, coffee, and snacks. Ash sat down next to me, putting her head into her hands. No wonder she didn't like coming here.

"I'm really, really sorry about my mom."

"Don't worry about it. Kanda is _much _scarier." I grinned, receiving a growl from Kanda. "Shut up. I have a point. I'm more afraid of you than I am of Ash's mother. Otherwise I wouldn't have talked back."

Ash's mom reappeared carrying a tray of cups with two tea pots. "Help yourselves. I'll be back in a moment with the sandwiches."

The room fell into silence again. No one moved. I stared at the wall behind Allen, thinking about England. I didn't have the slightest memory of what is was like. Just that I knew that's where I was from. I didn't remember my family or friends. I couldn't remember if I had a job or what I was capable of. Amnesia. That's what they called it. Memory loss. It can last for hours to weeks to years.

I didn't like the idea of not being able to remember growing up. From what Ash said, I'd start a new life in New York under a new name. Fake everything. I felt sick to my stomach with the thought.

"Hey, David. You alright?" Allen's voice broke through the haze of my thoughts.

I nodded. "Yeah. Just thinking."

"You lost all color in your face. I was worried you were going to get sick."

"I'm fine." I mumbled. I felt Ash stand up from the other side of the couch.

"I don't know about you three, but I'm going to get some Tylenol. Any of you need some?" She asked.

No one answered.

"Okay. Be right back then." She sounded exhausted.

"Mom! What the hell were you thinking?!" I heard Ash yell.

Kanda and Allen were on their feet before she finished her sentence. Allen grabbed my arm, hauling me up. "It's best you stay with us." he stated. He drew a gun from the waistband of his jeans and grasped it with both hands.

Ash's mom was leaning against the counter where to sides met. Ash had what looked like an old cell phone in her hand. It had to be her mother's. Ash moved slowly towards the table, reached for a tiny booklet, picked it up, then dropped the phone.

"I thought you got rid of this. I thought that after England, you let go of your old contacts. And you call them with me on the property. I realize you're pissed at me for not helping pay for expenses, but it's not my fucking fault you are lazy. I did my job in England. I nearly died."

"Ash, let's go before they get here. Please." Allen pleaded.

"I'm not done with my mother. Where's my sister? Did you call your friends in to take her away and kill her?"

"N-no. She's with your aunt."

"She with them. You're sick, mom. Sick. Don't call me again." Ash took out her gun and shot the phone three times, stuffed the booklet into her jacket, and pushed past us. Her boots _thunked_ on the wooden floors. Allen pushed me ahead of him. This just outright sucked.

Poor Ash. Her own mother betrayed her. She was hiding something. Whatever it was, I was going to find out.

* * *

I'm pretty sure I'm going to get a lot of hate for not updating for nearly two months or however long it has been. But Enjoy and suck it up. We writers on FanFiction have lives outside of this. For me, it's been school.

Love you all!


End file.
